


Sea Otters and Black Cats

by Amusical



Series: The Mousetrap [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aromantic Papyrus, Asexual Reader, Asexual Relationship, Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, Hypersexual Papyrus, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Open Relationships, Other, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Papyrus designs clothes as a profession, Queerplatonic Relationships, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusical/pseuds/Amusical
Summary: Papyrus and Reader are down for a night of being couch potatoes. They have a silly discussion about socks. Plus Sea Otters holding hands.





	Sea Otters and Black Cats

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this to have fun, and to get rid of my writer's block.
> 
> So here, Papyrus original designs and a sleepy Reader.

The two of you are in your pajamas, and cuddling in front of the tv. A random documentary about otters is on. Breakfast for dinner was on the menu, but it's been a muted night so far. In a moment one of you’ll probably get up to make oatmeal or something. Right now watching a sea otter crack open it’s lunch with only a sharp rock is more riveting.  

 

You’ve got a leg hooked around one of his, and the both of you are sort of just melting into the couch. Glancing down you notice he’s wearing a pair of power rangers pajama bottoms. The ones he made with about the version with too many blue rangers, not the pair you bought together at target. Also you’ve both got on the plainest pair of white socks, the tips of your covered toes rest underneath the arch of his cottoned feet. 

 

“Aww…” He coos. “They’re holding hands.”

 

“Mmm.” Your heart’s melting from the image of furry animals holding hands, and you’re also simply melting, becoming one with the seat.

 

“Don’t fall asleep,” he prompts, trying to rouse you. When an idea strikes him. “Wanna hold hands?” He says, hand held out between the two of you. Despite being sleepy mere moments ago you take his hand without hesitation. It’s a marvelous feeling between the two of you. How comfortable you are, just holding onto something as simple as a hand. Even with the fabric of his gloves between your hands, it's soothing, the familiar experience of him absentmindedly rubbing your fingers between his, stimming. 

 

Resting your head on his shoulder, you yawn. “‘M sleepy…”

 

“C’mon,” he lifts up your intertwined fingers. “Look at my new gloves.” They’re a soft black with witch-familiar-black cats outlined in white. Little orange jack o'lanterns were like stars in the background. “Aren’t they just meowvelous?” He supposes, poking you with his other hand.

 

“They look like socks,” you say, one eye peering at him.  He drops your hand to free up both of his, and cover his mouth. “Gasp!” He gasps. “How scandalous!!”  He spreads his fingers out in front of him, tilting his head in the process. “Do they really?”

 

“Yeah…” You close your eyes in your new position behind him, laying on your side. “Maybe you can make socks in that design.”

 

“Hmm.” He eyes the glove, and then eyes his socked toes, angling a foot up. Looking back at his glove he gives it a second, scrutinizing gander. “If so I think I’ll need to change it up.”

 

“Mhm?” Wiping some drool, you roll onto your back. “You can make them toe socks.”

 

“You know what? I think that’s the perfect!! Idea!!”

 

“You know me,” you grin, sleepily. “Havin’ the best ideas…” 

 

With the design filed away in the steel trap that was his mind, he suddenly remembers you having fallen behind him on the couch. “Wait!”

 

“Don’t go to bed yet!!” Picking you up he settles back into his spot, and leans on his shoulder. “There’s still thirty-six minutes of the documentary left.”

 

“‘Mkay, I’m awake.” Another yawn escapes you. “Let’s watch the rest of it.” 

 

Sixteen minutes later the both of you have fallen asleep on each other, not to be bothered with reaching a bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi. It's barely eight, and they're asleep already?


End file.
